


Will's Rapture

by Amsare



Category: BioShock, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossover, Dark, Dystopia, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been a long time since he has heard anything from Detective Jack Crawford or <em>even</em> from that pompous Dr. Chilton. With no doubts, Jack is locked somewhere in the city trying to keep his wife safe; he’s not sure about Dr. Chilton’s destiny though – he’s never seemed to be an adventurous man, probably he’s just another dead body on the floor of his office.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short Bioshock!Hannibal AU from Will's point of view. I don't know if I'll write more from this verse. If you've played _Bioshock_ probably the story will make more sense as it's set in Rapture. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Will Graham looks out his window: the neon lights outside are still buzzing as to remind him the place Rapture has been once.

_A hidden city deep down the Atlantic Ocean, Andrew Ryan’s proud secret._

Suddenly, there’s a gunshot outside his room – a woman screams – and then there’s silence again.

He doesn’t care about it: he had sabotaged the automatic turret to protect himself after all. If  _she_  had been human, she would have read the GO AWAY written on the wall and she would have been still alive.

_Human._

_Alive._

“Who’s human anymore in this damned city?” Will murmurs as he drinks a glass of what it seems to be vodka.

He knows he should be more attentive – there are only two vodka bottles left in his room – and when the booze will be over, it will not be easy to find it again.

He cannot use bathyspheres as they have been all locked down by Andrew Ryan himself in order to restrain the splicers danger; consequently, the streets are not safe anymore with all those ADAM and EVE addicted.

_Freaks._

_Monsters._

_Splicers._

Speaking of it, when was the last time he actually went out of his room? Or the last time he received a phone call? The line is dead anyway – but he looks at the phone on his wooden desk, waiting for it to ring in vain.

It’s been a long time since he has heard anything from Detective Jack Crawford or  _even_  from that pompous Dr. Chilton. With no doubts, Jack is locked somewhere in the city trying to keep his wife safe; he’s not sure about Dr. Chilton’s destiny though – he’s never seemed to be an adventurous man, probably he’s just another dead body on the floor of his office.

“I wish you were all dead.”

Better being dead than being a  _splicer_  anyway – that’s how they call those monsters now.

Will is aware that he could have become one of those things if he had kept on using ADAM during his therapy with Dr. Lecter.

_Oh, of course, ADAM._

ADAM is adrug that mess with your DNA, changes your genes and makes you  _better_ ,  _stronger._  Obviously, you need EVE to make it work – a blue liquid to inject in your veins. 

_More harmful chemicals in your system, why not._

Dr. Lecter had not been happy when Will decided to stop his treatment as he started feeling worse, seeing ghosts all around Rapture. Then things went down pretty quickly and people started killing each other just to have a little of ADAM for themselves. He had done the right thing giving up ADAM along with Lecter.

Will sighs as he remembers his last appointment with that man: he didn’t seem to be worried about the riots happening all around the city.

_“It’s only human nature, Will. ADAM makes man unique. Special. And everybody wants to be special.”_

_“Excuse me? People are killing each other – men, women, children – and for what? To be special? To light a fire with a hand?”_

_“They’re simply embracing ADAM as a new part of themselves. Unfortunately, accidents might happen.”_

_“Accidents ARE happening, Hannibal. I cannot pretend everything’s alright, just like you’re doing.”_

It didn’t take too long for Will to understand why Dr. Lecter was nearly happy for the creation of all those splicers: he had been part of ADAM research since the very beginning. His lack of empathy was only a bless as he could study ADAM consequences without being horrify. 

That man along with other mad scientists were to blame.

They were the killers of Rapture.

As Will puts down his empty glass, he notices his forgotten badge still on the desk.

_Detective Will Graham_ , it’s written on it.

He couldn’t do anything to prevent the fall of that damned city so looking at that thing makes him feel even more miserable than he’s already feeling. Or probably it’s just the alcohol which is making its effect.

Who knows.

“I wish you were all dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Days are all the same, time has no sense anymore._

_"You should be dead, detective, there's nothing you can do anymore." The woman's fancy dress is ruined, stained of blood and grease; her bare legs are scratched and bruised but she doesn't seem to care._  
  
 _Will wonders if she can still feel pain even if he’s not sure she’s human anymore._  
  
 _She had surely a name once._  
  
 _She had a family, perhaps some friends._  
  
 _She's wearing a white rabbit mask, such as those they used to wear for the New Year’s Eve Party celebrating 1959 at Kashmir Restaurant._  
  
 _It doesn’t matter now, it’s all gone._  
  
 _Was she one of those Atlas’ rebels? Was she on Ryan’s side? Who knows. They are all equals in that deadly city._  
  
 _"Goodnight Detective!" The woman screams in triumph, raising her gun to shot him dead._  
  
 _But Will's body shakes, electricity flows out of his hands, striking the woman right in her chest. She shutters, she screams._  
  
 _Will feels the power, enjoying every single moment of it. He’s killing her, he’s taking out her soul, she means nothing to him, she doesn’t exist anymore…_  
  
There’s blood gushing out her slim horrible body and why is there also light and water...? What’s happening…? What?  
  
 _Oh no._  
  
 _Oh no,_ _god, please no, please, what have I done?_  
  
 _She’s DEAD._  
  
 _He had actually killed her just like that, in a blink of an eye. One minute she was standing up, the next was lying down the dirty floor of that room in Pauper’s Drop in a pool of blood…_  
  
 _And there’s a voice, someone who’s whispering something in his ears: “You’re a murderer, Will, embrace your true nature, embrace it.”_  
  
  
   
“NO!” Will Graham wakes up in his bed, shivering, heart pounding hard in his chest.  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
A nightmare, a simple horrible nightmare.  
  
He looks around in fear, waiting for something to enter the room to kill him or worse.  
  
You never knew what could happen to you in those days… God, what’s day is today? What’s the year? 1949, 1950? Will can’t remember it in that moment.  
  
He tris to focus on his first years in his new life in Rapture, trying to re-organize his memories…  
  
 _“You’re a valuable member of the team, Graham, you should come and protect Rapture and its citizens,”_ his Chief Sullivan had said with powerful voice.  
  
 _“New York is not for you, you’re too smart.”_ So there he was Detective Graham in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, living in what had become Hell.  
  
In fact things had gone down pretty quickly: smugglers everywhere leaving no trace behind them such as their boss Fontaine, people becoming unsatisfied with their life as they started to lose their job. Rapture had been built so what did those poor workers have to do then?  They could not leave Rapture, it was forbidden, too risky.  
  
 _“The world is not ready for us! The Governments are our enemies! The World out there is sick, poisonous. Beware the parasites. Long live the Great Chain!”_ Words like these were scattered all around the city as to be encouraging.  
  
Will had not been very confident about it.  
  
 _I was right._  
  
Despite all this, scientists had kept on their studies: they had no restriction, no moral involved. They did whatever they wanted for science’s sake. ADAM was discovered, the Plasmids have been created – sort of serums that modified human DNA into something completely new giving people special “superpowers” – citizens in Rapture went totally nuts. Those damned Plasmids were introduced in the market as domestic aids but Will had known better: give a man the possibility to start a fire with his own hand, he will kill his own family.  
  
Not everybody was able to control them.  
  
Graham worked so hard during those days: people have been killed all around Rapture by _accidents_ as Andrew Ryan called them and he couldn’t do anything about it. He had started having nightmare, trouble in sleeping.  
  
Plasmids, plasmids, plasmids everywhere.  
  
When he couldn’t take it anymore, just like many others of his colleagues, Will had finally visited Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
  
That man had been one of the most important psychiatrists in New York City and _of course_ Andrew Ryan couldn't leave him out of his wonderful city. Part of the Medical Pavilion had been arranged just for the famous Doctor Lecter.  
  
They were all on the same boat afterall:according to Sullivan it would have been a good idea to relieve the stress thanks to a psychological treatment.  
  
 _“Those Plasmids are uncontrollable.”_  
  
 _“I think you’re not thinking clearly about their potential Will, why don’t  you try one of them on your own body?”_  
  
 _“I don’t need drugs.”_  
  
 _“ADAM is not a drug. It’s a chance to elevate from your humanity, to become better. Stronger.”_  
  
 _“We have different opinion, Doctor.”_  
  
 _“I’m sorry_ _hearing_ _that, Will._ _I wish you could understand._ _”_  
  
Will shivers as Dr. Lecter’s words came into his head. God, the temptation had been so strong but he has to endure for his own sake. He had seen what excessive use of Plasmids lead: _Splicers_ who once had been people now they were just horrible _monsters_ addicted mentally and physically to ADAM, craving it like it was air.  
  
For some reasons, Lecter had started encouraging his patients to take ADAM: one after another, they had become Splicers.  
  
  
Except for Will.  
  
  
 _“I believe Doctor Lecter is not making us feel better, Jack.”_  
  
 _“What do you mean?”_  
  
 _“He thinks I should try ADAM, buy some Plasmids.”_  
  
 _“They’re the future of science, those things. As soon as you don’t become and addict, I believe Doctor Lecter is qualified enough to suggest you ADAM.”_  
  
Jack Crawford had been such a fool – how ironic that he had been killed by a Splicer! – Will had been the one who had found his body in a corridor.  
  
He left it there where it was.  
  
Rapture had become a graveyard for everybody, even for those who were still breathing and fighting.  
  
Suddenly the alarm goes off, making him jump: there’s a loud gunshot outside his room. Will swears silently as probably he has caught the attention of some monster wandering in the corridor when he had screamed in his sleep. He reaches out for his loaded gun, ready to fire if necessary.  
  
 _If only I could escape from Rapture, this horror will be over._  
  
The door opens creaking.  
  
“Will”  
  
 _Oh god no._  
  
“Will, don’t be scared.”  
  
Will looks toward the man who’s entering his room. “Doctor,” he swallows.  
  
“I’m relieved those creatures had not succeeded into killing you,” Hannibal is smiling kindly as to reassure him.  
  
 _He found me._  
  
“I’m not an easy bait,” Will tries to get on his feet: if he has to die, he wants to die standing up as a man, fighting.  
  
“Yes, I’m very aware of it, Will. Would you mind following me? It would be easier if we could get to my study.”  
  
 _What?_  
  
Will points his gun toward the man. “Go away. Leave me here.  Alone.”  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, Will,” Hannibal licks his lips showing some kind of disappointment in his eyes; he puts a hand in his pocket, pulling out a glowing blue syringe.  
  
  
 _EVE._  
  
  
 _That’s EVE._  
  
  
Will freezes. “I thought there was no more EVE in Rapture.”  
  
Hannibal smiles kindly, but he’s not making him feel better, “You thought wrong.”  
  
“What do you want from me?”  
  
“I want you to embrace your true nature, Will. Embrace a new power.”  
  
The blue liquid glows in the dim light, calling him, tempting him... It seems to be alive.  
  
And Will is scared.


End file.
